


Our Miracle

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Swearing, True Love's Kiss Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A True Love baby with my Emma?  This was never something I could have expected, imagined, or dreamed of in a thousand lifetimes.  And yet, here we are, thirty-five weeks into this pregnancy, and I am as big as a house.  It's simultaneously the most satisfying experience since raising Henry and the most physically uncomfortable, thanks to the rough bouts of morning sickness.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Our Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059774) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23). 



> Date Written: 22-30 August 2020  
> Word Count: 5253  
> Written for: SQSupernova 2020  
> Artist: yuuhiuchiha23  
> Summary: A True Love baby with my Emma? This was never something I could have expected, imagined, or dreamed of in a thousand lifetimes. And yet, here we are, thirty-five weeks into this pregnancy, and I am as big as a house. It's simultaneously the most satisfying experience since raising Henry and the most physically uncomfortable, thanks to the rough bouts of morning sickness.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously set after S4, where OutlawQueen is a platonic soulmate bond and CaptainSwan and the whole Marilena SL never happened. Beyond that, just assume that everything we know about the characters up to that point is fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I rather fell in love with the artwork that yuuhiuchiha23 created and honestly have a soft spot for pregnant Regina fics, even as I usually adhere to her infertility as much as possible. This whole fic is pure curtain fic pregnancy fluff, and I kept trying to get them to give a little bit of smuff, but the bean kept kyboshing that. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, as my usual betas are as busy as I've been, but I'm working on it still…

The sudden jolt of pain to my diaphragm pulls me from the only decent sleep I've had in several weeks. It knocks the wind out of me, and I struggle for breath, panic rising as my brain and body work at cross purposes to get oxygen into my lungs.

"Shh, babe, it's okay." Emma's sleep-roughened voice goes to great lengths to calm frazzled nerves, the gentle sizzle of her magic fizzing away the anxiety as her hand rubs circles on my distended belly. "Slow deep breaths with me, and the bean will settle again."

It was never something I expected to happen. Not after drinking that damned potion all those years ago to prevent Mother from ever getting control of a child that she could warp into her perfect little pawn to get the kingdoms and control she wanted. I'd regretted the potion the instant I took it because I knew I'd sabotaged my own chance at happiness in motherhood, at righting the wrongs that my own mother had done to me.

Henry helped ease the loss in so many ways. I loved being a mother, once I'd learned to relax and just trust in the fragile bond starting to grow between us. He was my world and the best thing to come out of my curse. I didn't even care about being Mayor Mills or winning against Snow White. I just wanted to see him smiling and happy, know that he was loved and cared for, and that he loved me in return.

But this? A True Love baby with my Emma? This was never something I could have expected, imagined, or dreamed of in a thousand lifetimes. And yet, here we are, thirty-five weeks into this pregnancy, and I am as big as a house. It's simultaneously the most satisfying experience since raising Henry and the most physically uncomfortable, thanks to the rough bouts of morning sickness.

"That's better," Emma says softly, shifting to pull up the oversized t-shirt I stole from her father a few months back after getting sick during a family dinner at his and Snow's house. She drops a gentle kiss just above my navel, and I can't help the laughter that bubbles up when the baby kicks her.

"I'd say our daughter disagrees with your assessment." My words are dry, tinged with exhausted laughter. Without thought, my fingers tangle in her hair, accidentally pulling it in the attempt to find a comfortable position. "Sorry, my love, but the bean isn't exactly making it easy to find a comfortable position to sleep in lately."

Emma smiles and nuzzles at my belly, causing a fluttering sensation that signals the bean's magic trying to mesh with hers. "You let your mama sleep, little bean. I know it's cramped in there, but it's only a little longer that you need to cook yet before you can come out and stretch and see us, okay? We just want you to be healthy and strong for us, bean, but we love you so much."

A yawn overtakes me suddenly, but I nod in agreement at her words. The ability to finally get comfortable again is a blessing that brings tears to my eyes. Emma must sense it, because she presses another kiss to my belly before tugging down my shirt and shifting up to face me with a sweet kiss of my own. It settles me back in my skin, letting sleep tug at me inexorably until I can do no more than surrender to its siren's song, safe in my Emma's arms.

*****

When next consciousness intrudes upon my sleep, it is far less abrupt, far less painful, and far more enjoyable. Nimble, lightly callused fingers gently massage my left foot, slowly working from toes to heel, paying particular attention to the arch before moving on to the ankle and upward along my shin and calf toward the knee. The touches have just the right amount of pressure to release the tension that has been building lately, and my muscles feel warm and loose in her wake. She is careful of the back of my left knee, cognizant of just how sensitive and ticklish it truly is, and I realize I am more in love with my Emma in this moment than I ever thought I could be. 

It takes this gentle care with my sensitive left knee to realize that I somehow managed to shift onto my right side in my sleep. Nearly another minute passes before the fact registers that I'm cradled against my body pillow. The very same one that is usually on my left side. How in all the lands…

"I know you're awake, babe," Emma says softly as her hands move up along my thigh. "You just relax and let me take care of you, okay? You were whimpering in your sleep, but I couldn't feel the bean kicking or anything. When you got up to pee, you came back and said something about your leg muscles feeling tight, but passed out again almost immediately, so I figured I'd let you get some more sleep and work in a massage when you needed to get up for work."

I got up to use the bathroom? I don't remember doing that at all. Talking in my sleep, even whimpering, is nothing new. I've been told about that over the years. It's why I never used to let lovers spend the night. Well, Graham was an exception during the curse, because he forgot anything I said. Her fingers press into a spot just above the back of my left knee, the pain flaring bright and hot to pull me from my thoughts. My body curls into as tight a ball as my big belly allows me to do, trying to get away from her touch and the sensations they've caused, eyes welling with tears.

"Make it stop," I whisper, the pain radiating out from that spot, but I'm frozen in place and unable to get to it.

"Shh," she murmurs, hands on my leg again. "Just try to relax and breathe. Let me work on that charley horse for you."

The next span of time -- I have no idea how long it takes, time loses all sense of meaning in the face of that pain -- is soaked in tears and whimpers and the urge to kick. But somehow I just lie there and let her work her magic to loosen the tight muscles that have caused so much pain. By the time she manages to unravel that damnable knot, I'm a trembling, sweaty mess and clutching the body pillow for dear life. So much for an enjoyable way to wake up. But at least the bean has stayed quiet, rather than adding to the stress. My hands rub at my belly, and a soft hiccupped laugh escapes me when I feel one of those tiny feet press out against my hand.

"I-I think the bean is stretching," I finally say, hating that I stumble over my words. "And I'd really like to do the same."

"You got it, babe," she replies, and the mattress shifts and she helps to stretch out my left leg, hands still moving gently to keep the muscles limber again. "Is that better now?"

"Mm-hmm. Thank you."

As she begins to massage my hip, she says, "You're welcome. You know I'll do whatever you need, Regina. You just need to let me know what it is. You, Henry, and the bean are my entire world. Well, I suppose I should include my parents and Neal. They're kinda important, too." The teasing laughter in her tone is enough to get me giggling. "That's what I like to hear. You and the bean just relax and let me finish what I started. We wouldn't want your muscles seizing up during that Town Hall meeting today, would we?"

A soft groan escapes me at the reminder of what's coming up today. "I can't even wear my favorite heels for this damned meeting. I'll be in an unattractive tent and flats." My face screws up into a grimace. "I'm going to look like your mother did when she was pregnant with Neal. No one's going to listen to me or take me seriously. I'm not Mayor Mills or the Evil Queen any longer."

She shifts to get out of bed, moving around to settle in front of me, wedging the body pillow between us as she cups my face in her hands. "You may not be the Evil Queen any longer, but you're still the sexiest fucking mayor I've ever met, and this pregnancy just makes it better."

"You _have_ to say that," I reply, rolling my eyes. "I'm your wife and pregnant with your child."

"I don't _have_ to say or do anything I don't want to." The fact that she sticks out her tongue just makes me laugh. "And yes, I meant it when I said that because it's the truth. You're my wife, my boss, my best friend, _and_ the mother of both of my children. I still can't figure out how I got so fucking lucky to find all of that in one sexy as fuck package, but here we are."

Shifting to press a kiss to the center of her palm, I let my eyes close to take in the new calm of the moment. Her magic is mixing with the bean's, the sensation like floating lazily on a gentle wave with sunlight shining down on me. 

*****

"Come on, babe," Emma says softly sometime later. "Time to get up now." Feather light kisses dot my face as her hands gently massage my belly and side. It feels good and I try to slip back into the lovely dream of sleeping with our little bean between us. "We need to get up and start getting ready for work."

"Don't wanna."

She chuckles and the gently massaging hand starts to tickle instead. I want to squirm, but I'm too damned comfortable and too damned huge to move fast enough. My whine is petulant and thoroughly beneath a queen, but right now I feel nothing like a queen at all.

"What if I promise to let you have your own sip of my coffee this morning instead of just kissing me after I have some? Will that get you up and out of bed, Miss Lazy Pants?"

"Not lazy," I retort grumpily. "I'm gestating a nearly full-term magically active baby. It's a lot of hard work."

"I remember being pregnant with Henry, babe."

That makes me open my eyes enough to roll them at her. "Henry wasn't magically active. You said so yourself. That doesn't count, Emma Ruth Mills-Swan, and you know it."

Her eyes grow comically wide. "You just middle named me. You don't get to middle name me willy-nilly, Regina! There are rules to middle naming a person! This is anarchy! And you are _so_ not my mom."

The laughter bubbles up easily, accompanied by the bean moving around. "It would be a bit awkward to be your mother and carrying your child, Emma. And I've heard Snow middle name you _and_ your father in the same sentence, just as I've done to you and Henry, so I'm not sure what point you're trying to prove here."

She pouts, and I am instantly reminded of half of our son's genetic makeup. It's not just his eyes that he gets from his mother and grandmother. That pout is all Snow White. There was a time when I hated seeing it, wanted to rip it from her face and destroy her for merely breathing. But no more. She is a treasured part of my family now and probably my closest friend, besides Kathryn and Maleficent.

"My point is that I didn't do anything bad enough to be middle named." The pout is still firmly in place, making me giggle. "You're not playing fair."

"You woke me up from some lovely, peaceful sleep. That's reason enough when I'm thirty-five weeks and four days pregnant."

She snorts then, and I can just make out the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I'm surprised you don't have it down to hours, minutes, and seconds, babe."

" _That_ is a middle name offense, my love."

"Fuck…" Her eyes widen comically again and she shifts a hand to rub my belly. "Uh, sorry, bean. Mommy didn't mean to swear like that in front of you. I'll put a dollar in the swear jar."

"Five."

She frowns. "Five what?"

"Five dollars."

"For _one_ swear word?"

"You've said the f word four times this morning already."

"And that's still just four fucking bucks, not fi-- Damn it!"

There's no sense in holding back my laughter now. "I knew you'd get another one in, my Emma, and you did not disappoint me one bit." She grumbles softly, but doesn't get out of bed. "And I didn't count the other swearing you did. I just used the f bombs."

"You know, I take back what I said before. You're still the Evil Queen." There is absolutely no sting to her words.

"I love you, too, my love."

*****

Showers have been an exercise in strangeness the further into this pregnancy I've gotten. And baths are out of the question unless Emma helps me. While I like her joining me in the tub, the indignity of needing her help to get my unwieldy body into and out of the tub these past couple of months has absolutely precluded me taking any kind of baths. I'll be doing that at the first opportunity presented after our little bean is born. A nice long soak with my favorite bath salts, candles, classical music, and the bath pillow. Maybe I'll even let Emma join me.

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, I'll let her join me!

Well, unless the bean or Henry needs her. Our children always take precedence. And the bean is going to be a new experience for Emma. Yes, I gave her my memories of raising Henry, but that's going to be night and day compared to actually raising our little miracle bean.

My hands automatically go the swell of my belly as she begins to get active again. It's like she knows when my thoughts are focused on her. Perhaps that's our magics trying to bond and interact. Her magic has always felt more like Emma's than my own, especially as the pregnancy has progressed and hers has become more pronounced. If it's an indicator of her personality, we are going to have our hands full …and I am going to love every minute of it. Henry had his phases of keeping me on my toes, of course, and I hope that his little sister follows in his footsteps of having his absolutely affectionate phases, too. I can't wait to see my Emma dealing with both.

"Regina?"

Speak of the devil…

"You okay in there, babe?" The bathroom door opens, bringing in a chilly draft that makes me shiver in spite of the hot shower. "I know you love your long, hot showers, but we're on a deadline here and I still need to wash up yet."

"I offered for you to join me."

She snorts at that. "And I reminded you of what happens when we get into the shower together. So I'd really appreciate if you and the bean could speed up your hedonistic naiad ways here, so I can clean up. I do not need my parents giving me shit for looking and smelling like sex this morning."

As much as I want to tease her, get her worked up again, and maybe even get in a quickie before we leave, I know that it's just not feasible at this point in the game. Orgasms exhaust me every damned time now, and I hate that I've in fact become the pillow princess she's always teased me about being. With a sigh, I stroke my belly fondly one last time and reach up to make sure all of the conditioner is rinsed out before turning off the water and reaching for my towels.

"Give me a minute to awkwardly waddle out of this tub to dry off and it's all yours." The words are no more than out of my mouth when the baby kicks, bending me over double to pull a groan from my lips.

"You okay, babe?"

"Your daughter is trying to be the ninja superhero that Henry wanted to be as a little boy, I think."

"Need some help in there?" 

She's moving closer, and I couldn't be more grateful as the bean kicks again, apparently intent on shoving my left kidney out of my body by whatever means possible. No amount of massaging of that area is going to stop our stubborn daughter at this point, at least not from me. Perhaps her mommy's touch will sooth her restlessness. My god, she really _is_ my daughter, isn't she?

"Please?"

"You got it, babe," she says, as the shower curtain opens. In the next instant, gentle hands support me, one on my back, the other on my belly. The bean kicks again, more feebly this time as she begins to settle instantly at the touch of Emma's magic, and I let out a soft sob of relief. "Okay, bean, you gotta ease up on your mama. We had this talk already, remember?"

"She's stubborn," I reply as she helps me straighten up and step out of the tub. "She gets that from you and your mother. I hope you know that."

Emma just laughs and starts to towel me off. "I think she gets that from both of us, but I'm willing to take the blame since you're doing all the hard work of cooking her for me."

My nose wrinkles, even as I laugh at her choice of words. "You make us sound so cannibalistic, Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan? Wow! Guess I struck a nerve or something. You haven't called me that at home in a long time now, babe. I mean, it was just a joke, Regina, I didn't--"

"I know that, idiot," I reply, rolling my eyes, and reach out to cup her cheek to kiss her. "I was teasing you, my love. I apologize if my delivery's off this morning. The bean's got me all out of sorts."

"She's anxious to meet us, I suppose." That bright, dopey, _I'm in love_ smile that marks her as David's daughter makes an appearance, and I feel my heart swell in size again. "And I know we're all just as anxious to meet her." She crouches down to speak directly to my stomach. "But you gotta be patient, bean. You've still got a little growing to do yet, okay? You and your mama just bond a little more while you grow and get stronger, then when you're both ready, you'll be born right here at home in our bed where you were conceived."

*****

By the time Emma comes out of the bathroom from her own shower, I've managed to get dressed in a pair of black, loose, drawstring cotton pants and a burgundy tunic top that is already starting to feel tight. The maternity sports bra even feels a bit small this morning, which means I likely need to order another size up. No wonder my back is killing me, between the sizeable baby bump that the bean has given me and the increase in my bust in preparation of providing her sustenance. But, despite all the pain, I truly bear it willingly to have our little miracle bean. There has not been one single nanosecond where I have regretted this pregnancy or her impending arrival. Not even horrendous morning sickness and heartburn could sway my love for our little princess-to-be.

"You look good, babe," Emma says as she shuffles toward the dresser to grab her own underthings. "That color is gorgeous on you."

"I wanted something that makes me feel more in control, more like the woman the Town Council once feared."

She pauses in putting on her blood red panties, one foot held up in midair, and looks at me with worry radiating from every pore. "Do you expect trouble today? Because Dad and I have absolutely _no_ issues with kicking some dumbass royal ass if need be."

"No, I don't think it'll come to that, but I will keep you both on retainer if I need it. They've just all noticed that I'm far less inclined to be confrontational these past few months as we get closer to the bean's due date. Plus, I think they'd rather Snow be in charge, as they expect her to do things their way automatically."

"Yeah, Dad and I have been talking to her about that…"

I hold up a hand to stop her from continuing, then motion for her to keep getting dressed. "There's a reason Kathryn is Deputy Mayor, and not just because Mal turned down the position. She's one of my dearest friends and never took any shit from the other royals. She's going to ensure that things run as smoothly as if I was still in office while I'm on my maternity leave." A devious smirk curls up my lips now. "And she has Mal on speed dial to help keep your mother in line if she decides to go rogue from the plan we put in place. Mal has promised the threat of fireballs, but will only lightly singe, unless Snow's wearing a particularly gaudy outfit. Her words, not mine, though I completely supported her on that."

That gets Emma to laugh loudly. The sound is a balm to my soul, chasing away some of the ennui always plaguing me of late at the thought of stepping away from my job even for a few months to take care of our daughter. "Regina, you know you can't allow Mal to burn Mom's clothes off like that."

"We compromised on a specific scale of singeing. She's not allowed to expose any skin from shoulders to knees, but arms and below the knees are absolutely fair game as long as Snow's not hurt."

Emma only laughs harder now, falling over to the floor in the process as she loses her balance. She curls into a ball as she continues to laugh, clearly letting the mental image take over. When she finally can speak again, her tone is breathlessly amused. "If I didn't know that you and Mom resolved your issues, and that you actually love her, I'd be worried. You know that, right?"

"I know," is all I say as I shift to gingerly settle on the bed again, rubbing at my lower back. "And I honestly doubt Mal's going to even need to be called in at all, but Kathryn and Snow both know that she's at the ready if need be."

"And Dad and I will also remind Mom that she can't call you repeatedly either while you're on maternity leave. That's what Kat's for."

"You know she hates that nickname."

Emma frowns as she pulls on her ubiquitous white tank top. "She does? She told me it was okay that I call her that."

My eyebrows lift toward my hairline at her words, and I can't stop the smile at the realization. "She did? Then forget what I said. If she told you to use it, that means she likes you enough to allow it. I hadn't realized you'd made such an impression on her, my love."

Her own beaming grin is beautiful, and I lose myself in watching her pull on skinny jeans, socks, and boots, one of my hands moving from my lower back to my belly. On her way to the closet to grab a shirt, Emma pauses to gift me with a slow, heady kiss that curls my toes, and I belatedly realize I'm still barefoot. Her lips drop little kisses to my forehead, both closed eyelids, and the tip of my nose before she stands again.

"Let me grab a shirt, then we'll get your shoes figured out. Any ideas what you want to wear today?"

"The Mary Janes with the arch support? I think those will be the most comfortable right now."

"You got it, babe." 

Her fingers coast over my belly briefly before she's upright again and heading to the closet. When she steps out of the closet, I don't even pay attention to the shoes in her hand. All I can see is the shirt hanging open on her frame, and my words from all those years ago come back to me unbidden: _Enjoy my shirt. It's all you're getting._ The laughter bubbles up easily and echoes off the walls around us. She quirks a brow at me, but just smiles and shakes her head when I shrug helplessly through my laughter. Kneeling before me, Emma takes her time to get my swollen feet into the comfortable shoes, then stands to help me up and into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood, babe," she says, punctuating her words with a soft kiss. "I know you've been having some rough days during this pregnancy."

"It hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it for our bean." I reach up to card my fingers through her loose curls. "Did you wear this shirt to make me laugh?"

"To make you smile, but I'll take the laughter. I know how much it makes you smile to remember that empty threat of yours every time I wear it."

"It wasn't empty at the time," I reply with a wry grin. "But I'm glad you were patient enough to prove me wrong anyway."

"Me, too. And I'm beyond happy that you were willing to take a chance on us and make me the luckiest woman in the world."

Tears sting in my eyes at just how much in love with this woman I truly am. "No, my love, the fact that you loved me in the first place and wanted to be with me makes me the luckiest woman in all the realms."

She nuzzles in close for another kiss, hands moving slowly to trace along the pregnancy-misshapen lines of my body until she can cup my ass and pull me as close as possible. A soft moan escapes me, and I want nothing more than to just say _Fuck it_ to this entire day and stay home in bed with my wife, letting her have her way with me and me mine with her.

"Tell you what," she says, pulling back from the kiss, hands still massaging my ass. "When the meeting's over, let's claim the baby's made you extra tired or sore or something, then I'll bring you home and we can spend the rest of the day in bed, doing whatever we want to do. I mean, Henry's gonna be at school and has that tutoring session with Grace afterward."

"It's a date, Emma. If I can accept that, so can you."

"Nope," she says, emphatically shaking her head. "My kid's not old enough to be dating. They're friends and he's tutoring her in AP English after school, then they're gonna see a movie to celebrate a successful tutoring session."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot and I'm the bean's idiot mommy and Henry's idiot Ma, so I'm okay with that."

*****

By the time the Town Council meeting is over, my back actually is giving me some trouble in conjunction with the start of a raging headache, thanks to the council members who still think they're full-fledged royalty and have any true semblance of power. The transfer of mayoral duties from myself to Snow went smoothly enough, but they still wanted to badger me with enough inanity to fell an army, and nothing Emma, David, Kathryn, and Snow did could stop them. It finally took me threatening to go into labor and delivering the baby right there on the council table to shut them up. By then, my head was pounding and I wanted nothing more than to vomit colorfully all over every last one of those insipid, misogynistic men. Thankfully, the cooler heads of my extended family won out, and I was escorted out to my Mercedes, which Emma drove to get me home after extracting a promise from Kathryn to bring over the items I'd need from my office after the end of the workday.

"You really shouldn't let them get to you like that, Regina," Emma says softly as she practically carries me up the stairs. Just being upright now is difficult, and the fact that the baby started getting more active as I got more agitated hasn't helped. "I know you tried not to, and I'm so proud of you for holding on as long as you could before losing your temper. And if I could've found a way for you to safely fake going into labor to screw with them, I'd have helped you in a heartbeat. You know that, right?"

Letting out a tired chuckle, I rest my head on her shoulder as we traverse the middle landing before hitting the upper half of the stairs. "I know. I'd've happily taken your assistance, too." Rubbing at my belly, I let out a sigh. "Can we talk about something else, _anything_ else now? I'm officially on maternity leave and I don't want to have to think about running the town any more than absolutely necessary for the next few months. Just you and our children."

"You got it, babe."

We make our way up to the bedroom and she gets me settled on the bed before she kneels to remove my shoes. As comfortable as they are, I'm grateful when they're off. I have no desire to wear shoes again during my maternity leave unless I absolutely have to. I struggle to get my tunic off, exhaustion already setting in enough to make my movements sluggish.

"Damn it," I growl softly.

"Hey, Regina, stop. Let me take care of this. You just relax, okay?" 

When I nod, she stands and presses a kiss to my lips before deftly pulling the tunic up and over my head. She reaches for the sports bra, but I shake my head. Instead, she helps me ease onto my back in preparation to pull off the pants that felt so comfortable this morning. Down to just bra and pregnancy granny panties, I lay there for a moment and rub my belly as I watch Emma strip down to tank top and panties before slipping on some boxer shorts. 

"You're so beautiful," I murmur.

"Thanks, babe. So are you. So are you hungry at all?" she asks with a quirked brow. When I shake my head, she works to help get me once more into the t-shirt I'd stolen from David and then on my left side under the covers. As she molds her front to my back, hand settling almost possessively against my belly, she says, "Rest now, babe. When you wake up and are feeling better, I'm going to give you a lovely massage and an orgasm or two, maybe help you work up an appetite, hmm?"

"That s--" My words are cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn that has me blushing hotly and Emma chuckling knowingly. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, my love. I love you."

"I love you, too. Just sleep, Regina. I've got you and the bean now."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Our Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059774) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23)




End file.
